


A Queer Coincidence of Many Near-improbable Coincidences Eventually Leading to the Event of an Unfortunate Pigeon Being Climaxed On By Nikola Tesla

by CoolestCucumber



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Nikola Tesla - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, DADDY DADDY DADDY, Daddy Kink, Daddy's little slut, M/M, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolestCucumber/pseuds/CoolestCucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please just fucking kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queer Coincidence of Many Near-improbable Coincidences Eventually Leading to the Event of an Unfortunate Pigeon Being Climaxed On By Nikola Tesla

**Author's Note:**

> What the flip, requested fanfic is of Bowie and My Crush
> 
> well MY CRUSH IS NIKOLA TESLA SORRY IF THIS GETS OFFENSIVE AF (inspired by Hitchikers Guide To The Galaxy and shit one direction fanfics)  
> 

David Bowie is high on cocaine, once again... "OOLOOLOOLOOLOO OOLOOLOOLOOLOO!" 

David sung like a pigeon as he flapped his arms about. It is the year 2016, 8th of January, and by some queer coincidence of coincidences, David Bowie turned 69 years of age and the InSight probe has landed on Mars 8 months earlier than predicted and the birth of a baby sting ray whose blood lines trace back to the very same sting ray that stung Steve Irwin to death. Rip in kill lmao CRIKEY M8. It all happened today and yesterday.

The probability that all these events would ever happen at the same time in this universe was nil to 0.000000000000000002738268273 beta. But it happened. And so a portal was opened in the anus crack of space time which let through a very intoxicated David Bowie, drunk and high on cocaine from his crazy 69th Birthday Bash which was initially a "proper" dinner party with close friends and fam and later some cheeky frick with his bae, Iman. ( But then shit got cray when Lady Gaga and Kermit the frog turned up with a bunch of party people and ironic hipsters who supplied the weed and cocaine. )

Another highly improbable event occurred, the portal carrying David Bowie has just landed him back in time, and not just anywhere back in time, but right on top of Nikola Tesla's Death Ray, or, mess and destruction of his Death Ray invention as David accidentally smashed it to smithereens as he arrived through his ceiling of his home in 1931. 

"Well... HeLLOOOOoo DADDY!" exclaimed David as he noticed Nikola tesla spilt his drink all over his white shirt ;;)))). 

"WHAT THE BLEEDING FAK, YOU-YOU DESTROYED IT.. I oh no, MY SHIRT. WHAT HAVE U DONE. Who-who are you?". 

"I'm David Bowie and I'm a very funky funky man Mr Tesla" he giggled.  
Tesla's eyes widened, "I have no idea who you are or how you managed to get in here and completely ruin my death ray... I WANT YOU OUT! OUT OUT!"

"Oh daddy daddy daddy I'm so sorry :( Ziggy will be a good slut for you daddy ;) please punish me" David morphed into his alter ego Ziggy, got down on all fours and raced over to Nikola, acting rather dog-like. First licking up Nikola's carefully pressed trousers and turning around to push his ass to Nikola's crotch. 

"I-I will not tolerate such behaviour YOU WICKED MAN-WHORE." David turned around and dropped Nikola's pants quicker than you can say, 'I shot an old man in the knee caps'. 

"OH ZOUNDS! But ZOUNDS what-what are you doin- OH! YES! What no. YES". And in that moment, Nikola grew hard in the oral cavity of a still-high-AF David Bowie.

"Mmmm, david I- I need-" 

Ziggy removed Tesla's cock from his mouth to undress himself. Tesla whimpered at the lack of his touch but dropped his jaw as David exposed his thin body frame and soft pale skin before him. David grasped his own cock and slowly stroked himself until his big peeny became pink and weeny. "Do you want it daddy?", Ziggy purred. "OH YES SWEET JESUS FUCK ME WITH A CUCUMBER" "Wat" "Wat"

2 b contunuuuu_~~~~~ tune in next time to find out wether Ziggy will go on to be Nikola's obedient little slut.


End file.
